Envole moi
by BadAngel666
Summary: OS.Lorsque Draco utilise une méthode déloyale pour séduire les filles et que les Gryffondors décident de le prendre à son propre jeu... HPDM [RARs et bonus sur mon LJ]


**Auteur **: BadAngel666 (d'après une suggestion éclairée d'Artoung...)

**Disclaimer **: Tout est à J. K. Rowling, exceptés le personnage de Shîrîne et l'histoire, qui a torturé mon neurone pendant une semaine et dont je remercie la merveilleuse Artoung pour ses idées...

**Rating **: Pour changer... entre PG-13 et NC-17.

**Pairing **: Draco/Harry.

**Warning **: Attentions, scènes explicites narrant un coït entre deux hommes.

**Résumé** : Comment, exaspérés par Draco Malfoy et sa manie de séduire des filles de façon déloyale, Harry et ses amis imaginent un plan pour le contrer dans ses tentatives... Mais Harry a-t-il compté avec son attirance pour le Serpentard ? Va-t-il résister ?

**Note de l'auteur** : Salut à tous, après maintes prises de tête dues à un vilain complexe d'infériorité, je me décide enfin à vous poster ce petit OS que j'ai écrit suite à un défi de la superbe Artoung. Comme quoi, quand le forum du Delirium fait un bug, toute activité est bonne à prendre...

Je remercie bien sûr Artoung, pour ses super idées, Vif d'or, pour son soutient inconditionnel, Anagrammes pour ses judicieuses remarques, et BlackNemesis qui a réussi à botter le train (en partie) à mon complexe d'infériorité...

Pour ceux qui découvrent cette petite histoire, je vous souhaite bonne lecture, en espérant que cela vous plaise...

**

* * *

Envoles-moi...**

* * *

La paix... 

Chose que le monde n'avait pas connue depuis des années, et à laquelle chacun aspirait de tout son être...

Le monde avait connu multitudes de guerres, sanglantes, porteuses de mort et de deuil, car il n'y a pas de guerres porteuses de gloire.

La guerre qu'avait connue le monde sorcier était achevée, disait-on, le bien avait vaincu, prétendait-on...

Le sort de ce monde avait reposé sur de bien frêles épaules cependant...

Mais il avait vaincu la menace, et désormais le monde vivait dans une bienheureuse paix.

Le monde, certainement, mais pas lui, pas Harry Potter...

Certains disaient qu'il n'aspirait qu'à connaître cette fameuse paix, mais que son coeur ne lui laissait pas de répit, la haine le dévorait jour après jour.

La haine?

Oui, car son ennemi, sa Némésis, vivait encore et chaque jour se mettait en travers de son chemin.

A la fin de sa sixième année, le jeune Harry Potter, alors âgé de seize ans, avait réussi, par un tour de force inimaginable, à abattre le Lord Noir qui terrorisait la population. Son effort lui avait coûté et il avait passé son été plongé dans un profond coma, d'où personne n'avait réussi à le tirer. Mais un jour, il s'était réveillé, faible mais vivant, et le monde avait recommencé à respirer...

Car qu'aurait-il fait sans son héro?

Il avait accepté les honneurs, mais ses proches avaient senti que tout ce qu'il faisait avait l'amertume des actions que l'on se force à accomplir, juste pour faire plaisir aux autres, juste pour rassurer.

Et puis septembre était arrivé, et l'étincelle dans son regard vert s'était rallumée, personne n'avait su dire pourquoi, ni comment... Elle était là, c'était tout.

Il avait aussi repris du poids et son regard vert que ne cachaient plus ses lunettes semblait plus lumineux grâce à son hâle qui avait remplacé le teint terreux qu'il avait lorsqu'il était encore endormi.

Il avait retrouvé une partie de son entrain, parlait à ses amis, insultait les Serpentards... Comme avant, en somme.

Mais face à leur Prince, Draco Malfoy, il faisait preuve de plus de haine qu'avant si cela était possible, il semblait avoir développé à son encontre une aversion sans nom et bien que cela rende les gens curieux, ils ne pouvaient parfois que l'approuver...

Malfoy Junior, l'héritier, le froid et glacial Serpentard, était lui resté le même, il regardait les gens de haut, les provoquait, et se faisait un plaisir immense à remettre le Survivant à sa place dès qu'il le croisait. Seuls ses proches amis pouvaient dire que son regard avait changé, et que la gravité avait remplacé la froideur...

Alors les deux jeunes hommes s'affrontaient, jour après jour, dans une lutte sans merci, s'atteignant par les mots, par les poings et par la magie, et se faisant du mal encore et encore, déchargeant l'un sur l'autre le poids d'une haine qui les dévorait.

A sa grande peine, Harry avait bien du s'avouer que la haine seule ne pouvait pas être responsable de son désir de faire souffrir le blond, et son introspection avait très mal tourné. Il s'était rendu compte qu'il avait du désir pour son ennemi, il avait envie de le plaquer au sol et de s'enfoncer en lui, de l'entendre crier de jouissance, de brûler sous son regard de glace... En bref, il était dans une merde noire.

Car ce que tout le monde pouvait affirmer à Poudlard, c'était que Draco Malfoy était très hétéro, personne ne l'avait jamais vu fréquenter de garçons, bien que des rumeurs circulent... Il avait entendu dire que le blond s'était envoyé en l'air avec Olivier Dubois, qui avait rendu visite à ses anciens camarades au début de l'année... Mais bien sûr, rien ne permettait d'étayer cette hypothèse, Olivier étant un joueur de Quidditch très occupé...

Donc il tentait de résister à ce désir qui lui tenaillait les entrailles, tout en le cachant aux autres, et pour cela quoi de mieux qu'une bonne vieille bagarre?

Cependant, depuis quelques semaines, Draco Malfoy faisait des siennes et utilisait un moyen des plus déloyaux pour séduire les filles, ce qui fonctionnait à merveille, mais qui ne l'aidait pas à monter dans l'estime des élèves masculins...

En effet, de ses vacances au Moyen Orient il avait ramené un tapis volant, et le bruit courrait qu'il était un virtuose dans le maniement de cet objet. Et d'après radio potins, il s'en servait comme d'un piège à filles.

Bien sûr, personne n'avait vu ce fameux tapis, mais les rumeurs les plus folles courraient. Malfoy saurait aussi bien se servir de ses mains pour autre chose que pour manier son tapis...

Et cela énervait beaucoup de monde...

Et cela exaspérait Harry.

Il ne l'en haïssait que plus lorsqu'il le voyait arriver dans la grande salle avec les traits tirés, comme s'il venait de prendre son pied toute la nuit durant...

Il le détestait à cause de cette boule qui obstruait sa gorge seulement en pensant à ces filles qu'il avait sautées...

_Pauvres connes!_

Et par dessus tout, il avait honte de les envier...

_Et merde..._

* * *

L'hiver s'était installé et la neige avait recouvert le parc. Les élèves en profitaient pour se lancer dans d'interminables parties de boules de neige qui les amenaient immanquablement à l'infirmerie, où leur était donné un grand verre de pimentine... La salle commune des Gryffondor avait du être mise en quarantaine pendant une semaine à cause d'une épidémie, ce qui avait bien sûr donné lieu à beaucoup de moqueries de la part des autres maisons, après tout, seuls les stupides rouges et or pouvaient mépriser les risques et jouer comme des gosses dans le froid...

Ron, Dean et Seamus avaient royalement ignoré les sarcasmes, Harry avait profité de l'occasion pour envoyer un crochet du droit à Malfoy et Hermione l'avait durement sermonné...

Avec l'hiver étaient arrivées les vacances de Noël, et la plupart des élèves avaient quitté le vieux château afin de célébrer les fêtes dans une ambiance libre et heureuse, ce que n'avait pas connu le monde depuis quelques années.

Très peu étaient restés... Les Weasley, parce que le reste de la famille était en Roumanie chez Charlie. Hermione qui avait eu envie de rester auprès de ses amis (et surtout de son petit ami, Ron...), Dean, Seamus, les frères Crivey et quelques autres élèves de Gryffondor. Les Serdaigles et les Poufsouffles étaient presque tous rentrés chez eux et les Serpentards quant à eux étaient quasiment tous restés, peut-être parce que la plupart n'avaient personne pour les accueillir chez eux, leurs parents étant en prison ou morts...

Le premier jour des vacances, Harry et Ron descendirent sans attendre pour prendre leur petit déjeuner, pressés de sortir faire une partie de Quidditch, Harry avait eu l'idée d'une tactique pour leur prochain match contre des Serdaigles.

Ils parlaient joyeusement de balais et autres équipements lorsque le Survivant rencontra sur son chemin une masse solide qui, il en était certain, n'était pas là la veille. De plus, les murs, même s'ils bougeaient, ne parlaient pas, et cette chose avait grogné...

Une bouffée de colère monta en lui lorsqu'en relevant la tête il rencontra le regard orageux de Draco Malfoy en personne. Celui-ci ne perdit pas de temps.

"- Eh bien, Potty, tu me fais du rentre dedans maintenant?" demanda-t-il sournoisement, un rictus moqueur plaqué sur son visage fin.

"- Tu prends tes rêves pour des réalités, la fouine!" cracha le brun en réponse.

"- C'est ça... Bon, ce n'est pas que je m'ennuies, mais j'ai des choses à faire et un rendez-vous à prendre, moi." rétorqua le blond en prenant un air ennuyé avant de tourner les talons et de se diriger vers l'escalier d'où arrivaient les deux garçons.

Frustré de sa bagarre quotidienne, Harry le suivit des yeux, le détaillant par la même occasion. Son corps révélé par un jean moulant et un pull noir à col roulé, ses cheveux blonds qu'il avait noués en catogan et dont quelques mèches venaient chatouiller son menton... Son visage fin et racé, ses yeux clairs fournis de longs cils...

Et cette vision alluma encore une fois un feu au creux de ses reins...

Et encore une fois il le détesta pour cela...

"- Hey, vieux, ça va?" demanda Ron en lui tapant l'épaule.

"- Hein? Oh oui, ça va... Ce petit con m'énerve, c'est tout. On va manger?"

Un acquiescement, et ils entrèrent dans la grande salle.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Dean et Seamus se joignirent à eux.

"- Oh, les gars, vous avez vu ça?" demanda Dean en se servant du café.

"- Non, quoi?" interrogea Harry avec lassitude, habitué au fait que son compagnon de chambrée colporte des ragots...

"- Malfoy."

"- Ben quoi, Malfoy, il a fait quoi encore?" s'irrita le Survivant.

Décidément, sa Némésis était de toutes les discussions ces temps-ci...

"- Il a une nouvelle proie." affirma Seamus.

"- Oh, encore une pauvre gourde..." ironisa Ron lorsqu'il eut avalé son morceau de brioche.

"- Pas cette fois-ci, Ron, il a fait fort, vraiment, je suis très impressionné." ajouté Dean.

"- C'est qui alors?" demanda Harry en ignorant le petit poids qui lui était tombé sur l'estomac.

"- Regardes par toi-même, beau brun." répondit simplement l'irlandais en désignant le porte d'un geste du menton.

Ron et Harry se retournèrent pour voir entrer le Préfet en Chef accompagné d'une jeune fille grande et mince à la longue chevelure d'un blanc neigeux.

Le rouquin en lâcha sa brioche.

"- Il s'attaque à Shîrîne?"

"- On dirait." confirma Dean.

"- Ouais, ça fait dix minutes qu'ils discutent à voix basse dans le couloir."

Harry ne disait rien, il se contentait de regarder le couple avancer en discutant toujours... La jeune fille était ce qu'on pouvait appeler une énigme, et ce pour tout le monde. Elle était arrivée en cours de sixième année et avait été placée à Gryffondor. Elle était belle, personne ne pouvait dire le contraire, mince et grande, elle avait tous les garçons hétéros et disponibles à ses pieds, mais cela ne semblait pas l'émouvoir outre mesure... La plupart du temps, elle se contentait de répondre un simple "non" aux propositions en jetant aux pauvres bougres un regard paralysant, ce qui était d'un grand effet grâce à ses yeux d'un vert très clair...

De plus, sa réputation la précédait, car même si personne ne savait d'où elle venait, on savait en revanche qu'elle était pleine de ressource, et Harry avait de ses propres yeux vu la jeune fille combattre trois Mangemorts à mains nues lors de la dernière bataille, ce qui l'avait considérablement surpris venant d'une si gracieuse créature... En outre, son prénom signifiait "douceur" selon Hermione qui s'était renseignée sur les prénoms orientaux, et de l'avis de beaucoup de monde, jamais prénom n'avait été moins adapté à celle qui le portait...

Arrivés à destination, Draco et Shîrîne se séparèrent avec un grand sourire et la jeune fille prit place près de Ginny tandis que le blond allait rejoindre son ami Blaise Zabini.

Et Harry détacha à regret son regard de lui...

"- Il est courageux, Malfoy, sur ce coup-là." dit Ron pensivement.

"- Il est surtout veinard qu'elle ne lui ait pas arraché les yeux..." rétorqua Seamus en frissonnant.

"- Faut pas pousser, elle n'est pas si violente." intervint Harry.

"- Que tu crois... Tu était où le jour où elle a cassé le bras de Zacharias Smith parce qu'il voulait l'embrasser?" fit Dean en baissant la voix pour ne pas être entendu.

"- Et quand elle a explosé la mâchoire de Goyle parce qu'il lui avait dit qu'elle était bonne?" renchérit Seamus.

"- D'accord, vous avez gagné..." se rendit Harry en souriant au souvenir du visage de Gregory Goyle avec une mâchoire brisée.

"- Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'elle a fait tous ces dégâts à mains nues." s'extasia Ron.

"- Non, le pire, c'est qu'elle se fasse avoir par la fouine." contra Harry, qui commençait à avoir très sérieusement mal à l'estomac.

Les trois autres acquiescèrent aussitôt, et leur diatribe se dirigea vers l'héritier Malfoy, cette fois...

"- C'est quand même déloyal, son truc avec son tapis volant... De quoi on va avoir l'air, nous, maintenant, hein?" se demanda Dean à haute voix.

"- Que se passe-t-il ici? Je vous ai entendus geindre depuis l'autre bout de la table." dit Hermione en s'asseyant près de son petit ami.

"- Oh, on se lamentait juste à propos de la technique de drague de Malfoy." lui répondit Seamus en haussant les épaules.

La Préfète en Chef haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

"- Ca vous dérange tant que ça?"

"- Il nous fait passer pour des bouffons!" s'exclama Dean.

"- Et il est vraiment très méchant avec ces filles, Mione, tu te rends compte qu'il les jette comme des malpropres après les avoir utilisées?" ajouta Harry.

"- C'est vrai que sur ce coup là, il n'est pas galant. Vous n'avez qu'à lui donner une leçon." suggéra la jeune fille.

"- Ah oui? Et comment?" demanda Harry, soudain intéressé...

"- Laisse moi y penser. Je vous dirai ça ce soir si j'ai trouvé d'ici là." répondit-elle en prenant des toasts et en se levant. "Maintenant, je vais aller à la bibliothèque, et si vous étiez intelligents, vous feriez pareil." ajouta-t-elle en s'éloignant rapidement.

Les trois garçons se regardèrent un instant puis secouèrent énergiquement la tête de concert. Aucun d'entre eux n'avait envie d'aller étudier, alors que leurs balais frémissaient d'impatience. Ils demandèrent donc à d'autres si ils voulaient jouer et rassemblèrent treize joueurs, toutes maisons confondues.

"- Zut, il manque quelqu'un." fit Blaise Zabini, qui avait décidé de jouer avec eux.

"- Je veux bien jouer moi." dit une voix féminine derrière eux.

Tous se retournèrent pour voir Shîrîne.

"- Euh..." fit Harry.

"- Je suis un bon attrapeur." ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire moqueur. Puis elle s'approcha du Survivant et lui murmura: "si tu me bats, tu pourras me demander tout ce que tu veux."

A ces mots, il rougit légèrement. Il se savait gay, mais cela n'empêchait pas que les propositions féminines le fassent rougir.

Il bredouilla son assentiment et les quatorze joueurs se répartirent en deux équipes.

Le jeu sous la neige tenait plus de l'amusement que de la compétition, et Harry du admettre que les Serpentards jouaient vraiment très bien... Par contre, Shîrîne lui donnait du fil à retordre, et il avait beaucoup de mal à la voir à cause de la couleur de ses cheveux...

Au bout de deux heures de jeu, les autres abandonnèrent, trop fatigués pour continuer, et laissant le score à égalité.

"- Ca te dit de continuer la chasse au vif, Harry?" demanda Shîrîne.

Il lui répondit par un sourire.

"- D'accord."

Ils s'élancèrent dans des directions opposées, chacun scrutant le ciel à la recherche de le petite balle dorée...

Harry avait à présent réellement envie de battre la jeune fille à son propre jeu, et puis elle avait dit qu'il pourrait lui demander n'importe quoi... Cela voulait dire qu'il aurait un avantage sur Malfoy, et ce genre de prix ne lui plaisait que plus...

Encore une demi heure passa sans qu'aucun des deux attrapeurs ne voie leur but.

Mais soudain Harry vit Shîrîne plonger en piqué et repéra à une dizaine de mètres plus bas le vif d'or.

Il s'élança alors à sa poursuite, et remercia encore une fois mentalement son parrain de lui avoir offert un si bon balai... Car il ne mit qu'une seconde pour arriver à sa hauteur et une autre seconde plus tard, le vif battait des ailes au creux de sa paume. Il se posa en retenant à grand peine une exclamation de joie.

La jeune fille se posa près de lui.

"- Félicitations, Survivant, tu as gagné. Que veux-tu de moi?" demanda-t-elle en souriant.

Il ne s'attendait pas vraiment à ce qu'elle sourie mais il ne s'en formalisa pas, tout à sa victoire...

"- Je ne sais pas encore... J'ai combien de temps pour me décider?"

"- Tu ne sais pas? D'autres que toi m'auraient demandé de réchauffer leur lit. Serais tu de ceux qui font ça par amour, Harry?"

Il rougit.

"- Non, ce n'est pas ça..." hésita-t-il, il n'avait pas envie que tout le monde se même de sa sexualité, alors il avait toujours laissé les autres supposer qu'il était hétéro, même si dans la société sorcière, l'homosexualité était dans les moeurs. Seuls Ron et Hermione étaient au courant.

"- Oh... Je vois. Ne t'en fais pas, je ne parle jamais de ce qui ne me regarde pas." fit-elle en voyant sa gêne. "Je te laisse jusqu'à demain matin pour me demander ce que tu veux." ajouta-t-elle avant de partir, le laissant seul sur le terrain enneigé.

Il avait gagné le droit d'imposer une chose à la future conquête de Malfoy...

S'il avait pu, il se serait embrassé pour ce coup de génie!

Mais si il avait gagné quelque chose de bien, pourquoi avait-il l'impression de s'être fait avoir quelque part?

* * *

Le soir venu, une réunion au sommet s'improvisa dans le dortoir des garçons de septième année de Gryffondor. Dean et Seamus émettaient des idées débiles en attendant l'arrivée de Hermione, qu avait promis de réfléchir au meilleur moyen de faire passer à Draco Malfoy l'envie de se moquer de pauvres filles sans défense. 

"- Et si on versait du bromure dans son jus de citrouille?" suggéra Dean.

"- C'est une idée. Ca le ferait passer pour un impuissant, pas mal comme humiliation." approuva Ron en gobant une chocogrenouille.

"- Moui, en même temps, il faudrait pouvoir s'approcher de son verre, donc de la table des serpents. C'est pas réalisable pour le moment." contra Harry, que l'idée d'un Malfoy incapable de bander perturbait un peu.

Ils se mirent donc à réfléchir en silence, mais furent interrompus par l'entrée de la Préfète en Chef, qui avait l'air très satisfaite d'elle-même, plus encore que d'habitude...

"- Bonsoir les enfants!" les salua-t-elle.

Elle prit place sur les genoux de Ron qui prit tout de suite une teinte rouge brique au niveau des joues.

"- Je crois que j'ai la solution, pour le problème Malfoy." annonça-t-elle triomphalement.

"- Dis nous vite ton idée, alors!" l'exhorta l'irlandais.

"- Voilà... Nous sommes d'accord pour dire que son attitude est détestable, n'est-ce pas? Il invite de pauvres et innocentes jeunes filles à s'envoler avec lui sur un tapis volant, ce qui, soit dit en passant, est strictement interdit, et profite de leur romantisme pour coucher avec elles."

"- On sait ça, Mione, abrèges." fit Harry, que l'énumération des actions de sa Némésis énervait quelque peu.

"- D'accord. Le moyen le plus sûr pour qu'il ne recommence pas serait de le prendre à son propre piège."

"- Oh, et comment on ferait ça?" s'enquit ironiquement Harry.

"- Très simple, il faudrait remplacer l'une de ces innocentes jeunes filles par une personne qui ne serait ni innocente, ni une fille. L'un de vous pourrait faire ça."

"- Très bonne idée, et qui de nous s'y collerait?" demanda encore une fois Harry, qui commençait à trouver l'idée à son goût.

"- Toi, par exemple. C'est vrai, vous ne pouvez pas vous sentir, ça le mettrait vraiment très mal à l'aise." répondit son amie comme si c'était l'évidence même.

"- Alors là, Hermione, tu te trompes." intervint Dean en riant, ce qui fit monter le sang au joues du Survivant.

Etait-il possible que l'un de ses amis se soit rendu compte de son attirance coupable pour le Prince des Serpentards?

"- Et pourquoi ça?" demanda Hermione en ignorant totalement Harry, qui tentait de revenir à une couleur normale.

"- Simplement parce que tu as dit qu'il fallait une personne pas innocente, et Harry, lui, ne correspond pas à ça. Regardes-le, enfin, il est aussi innocent que l'agneau qui vient de naître." répondit Dean.

Harry se sentit soulagé, mais lorsqu'il réalisa ce que Dean venait de dire, il se sentit insulté... Bien sûr il n'avait pas d'expérience sexuelle, mais au fond, cela faisait-il de lui un "agneau"?

"- Hey, Thomas, mesures tes paroles, sinon je te change en Scroutt. Je peux le faire, et je crois même que c'est une très bonne idée, Hermione" conclut-il en se tournant vers cette dernière.

"- Désolé de casser votre si beau plan, mais si vous voulez faire ça, il va falloir remplacer la dulcinée d'un soir, et pour ça, il vaudrait mieux attendre un moment." intervint Ron, faisant se tourner vers lui tour les regards.

"- Pourquoi?" demanda Seamus.

"- En ce moment, il en a après Shîrîne, alors il vaudrait mieux attendre qu'il passe à autre chose." expliqua le rouquin.

"- Tu as peur d'une fille toi?" se moqua sa petite amie.

"- Non, c'est d'elle que j'ai peur, je ne peux pas penser à elle sans revoir la fois où elle a énucléé un Mangemort juste sous mes yeux. Si vous tentez de l'avoir par la force, vous risquez vos vies." affirma-t-il en frissonnant, se retrouvant de nouveau avec une image mentale digne d'un film d'horreur.

"- Hum... Tu n'as pas tord, Ron." fit pensivement Hermione en se frottant le menton. "Il faudrait pouvoir la convaincre de nous laisser faire l'échange."

Harry se mit à réfléchir avec les autres, comment pourrait-il demander à la jeune fille de laisser tomber Malfoy et son rencard à deux balles?

Et la lumière fut!

_Tu peux me demander ce que tu veux_, avait-elle dit.

"- C'est bon, je sais comment on va faire, je dois juste lui parler." annonça-t-il fièrement.

"- Alors le plan est adopté." conclut Hermione.

* * *

Harry partit à la recherche de Shîrîne dès qu'il eut expliqué aux autres qu'elle lui devait un service parce qu'il l'avait vaincue au Quidditch. Dean et Seamus furent un peu choqués qu'il n'en ait pas profité tout de suite pour la mettre dans son lit, après tout, la quasi totalité des élèves de septième année avaient tenté leur coup, y laissant parfois quelques plumes...

Il l'avait localisée près du lac grâce à la crte des maraudeurs et se dirigeait lentement vers sa position.

Elle ne bougeait pas, scrutant l'étendue d'eau qui gelait petit à petit, promesse de joyeuse glissades pour les élèves téméraires.

Encore une fois, Harry se demanda d'où elle venait, et surtout d'où elle tenait toutes ses exceptionnelles habiletés... Elle lui avait dit une fois l'an passé qu'elle n'avait jamais été dans une école de magie avant d'être admise à Poudlard, mais que son éducation avait été très complète, et cela il l'avait cru sans mal, surtout lorsqu'elle avait commencé à rabattre le caquet du Maître des Potions, lui donnant les plus grandes joies qu'il ait jamais eu dans cette matière.

Beaucoup d'élèves s'étaient risqués à émettre des suppositions à son égard, disant qu'elle venait d'un Royaume Oriental (ce qui pouvait expliquer son prénom) et qu'elle fuyait sa famille qui voulait lui faire épouser un tyran.

Mais Harry ne pouvait pas croire cela, cette fille était bien trop indépendante et débrouillarde pour avoir été élevée dans un cocon doré.

Il ne lui avait jamais rien demandé sur elle car il pensait que si elle voulait lui parler de sa vie, elle le ferait d'elle-même.

Mais il avait toujours eu une drôle de sensation à l'estomac en voyant la façon dont Malfoy la regardait... Avec tendresse et respect...

Et il détestait encore plus le blond pour lui donner cette irrépressible envie d'être regardé comme ça par lui, lui aussi...

Il arriva près de la jeune fille et resta silencieux un moment, se mettant à observer les remous de l'eau qui semblait se débattre contre le gel qui s'installait en sa surface.

"- Alors Harry, tu as décidé ce que tu voulais me demander?" lui demanda Shîrîne doucement.

"- Oui."

"- Dans ce cas, je t'en prie, exprimes ton voeu."

"- Je voudrais que tu me laisses prendre ta place en secret pour ton rendez vous avec Malfoy."

La jeune fille haussa un sourcil amusé.

"- Tu es bien renseigné, dis donc."

"- C'est que..."

"- Ne t'en fais pas, je t'ai dit que je ne parlais pas de ce qui ne me regardait pas."

"- Tu acceptes?"

"- Oui, je te le dois, après tout."

"- Merci."

"- Mais je voudrais te demander une chose tout de même..."

"- Vas-y."

"- Pourquoi veux-tu faire ce genre de chose à Draco?" demanda-t-elle en plantant son étrange regard vert dans le sien.

Harry se sentit mal à l'aise, comme si elle pouvait lire son âme jusque dans ses méandres. Il détourna ses yeux.

"- Je le hais, voilà pourquoi." répondit-il d'un ton aussi neutre qu'il le pouvait.

"- Je ne crois pas. Mais ceci restera entre nous. Rends toi demain soir à minuit au sommet de la tour d'astronomie, il fera très sombre et il ne remarquera pas que ce n'est pas moi."

Il ne prit pas la peine de répondre et s'en alla.

Cette fille lui avait dit des choses dérangeantes, et pour la première fois depuis que l'idée avait été émise, il douta du fabuleux plan...

Il fit silencieusement son chemin jusqu'à la tous Gryffondor, en réfléchissant à sa relation avec Draco Malfoy... Depuis leur première rencontre, il l'avait abhorré, il détestait ses idées, son milieu bourgeois, son attitude envers les autres...

Mais à un moment tout cela avait changé subtilement...

Quelque part au début de leur sixième année, il s'était passé quelque chose...

Le Serpentard avait rejoint les rangs de l'Ordre du Phoenix et demandé la protection de sa famille en échange de sa collaboration. Il avait donc laissé traîner ses oreilles dans la salle commune des verts et argent et l'Ordre avait pu stopper quelques offensives des Mangemorts grâce à son concours.

Il s'état aussi montré plus respectueux face à Hermione et à Ron, ne les appelant plus par ces sobriquets dont il avait le secret... Il avait même tenté de l'aider lui. Bien évidemment, il l'avait repoussé et vexé par la même occasion, mais les choses avaient tout de même changé dans les regards qu'ils se lançaient, il s'il y réfléchissait plus intensément, il se rendait compte que Draco Malfoy état un petit con très seul et sérieusement en manque d'affection, ses parents étant tout de même emprisonnés pour crimes de guerre.

Il avait longtemps refusé de penser que ses sentiments puissent être autres que haineux à l'égard du blond, mais comment pouvait-il interpréter cette boule qui lui obstruait la gorge dès qu'il entendait parler de l'une de ses nouvelles conquêtes?

Et s'il était...

Non, c'était sans espoir, ils étaient trop différents, à commencer par leurs goût en matière de partenaires...

Et puis le Serpentard restait un coureur, alors même s'il aimait les hommes, il ne pourrait pas se satisfaire de lui, jamais...

Donc, il résuma mentalement tout en se glissant entre ses draps...

Il ne haïssait pas Malfoy...

Il le désirait comme un malade...

En fait, s'il était lucide, il dirait qu'il avait des sentiments très forts pour lui...

Et le lendemain, il passerait la soirée incognito en sa compagnie...

_Et merde!_

* * *

La journée du lendemain passa très vite, beaucoup trop vite au goût de Harry... 

Il regardait les pendules avec suspicion, persuadé qu'elles avaient accéléré leur rythme exprès pour l'amener plus vite vers cette rencontre qui aurait lieu le soir même.

Draco ne semblait pas au courant, aucune émotion ne transparaissait sue son visage lisse et pâle... Et Shîrîne agissait avec un naturel déconcertant, Harry l'entendit même confirmer au blond leur rendez-vous du soir.

Dean, Seamus et Ron quant à eux étaient très excités par leur petit plan, et ne semblait pas se soucier le moins du monde des états d'âme de leur ami, qui allait assumer l'intégralité de l'action...

Entre son stress et les caquetages des autres Harry ne vit pas filer les heures et bientôt la nuit fut là... Au dîner il n'avala quasiment rien mais se força un peu à cause du regard inquiet de Hermione.

"- Harry, tu es sûr que tu vas bien?" s'enquit-elle alors qu'il repoussait son assiette encore pleine de nourriture.

"- Oui, ça va Mione, je n'ai pas faim, c'est tout." répondit-il en évitant son regard inquisiteur.

La jeune fille ne lui demanda plus rien d'autre mais il sentit son regard sur lui à plusieurs reprises...

Puis l'heure arriva pour lui de se rendre à la tour d'astronomie.

A 23h 55, il poussa la porte et se retrouva dans l'obscurité bienfaisante. Shîrîne avait eu raison, il faisait très sombre, des nuages voilaient la lune.

Une voix derrière lui se fit entendre.

"- Viens, je t'attendais."

La voix de Malfoy, douce et grave, l'appelait comme dans un rêve.

Il s'approcha de l'endroit d'où elle venait et des bras l'enserrèrent doucement, comme s'il était fait de verre.

"- Assieds-toi, on va décoller." dit la voix.

Il obéit et se retrouva assit en tailleur sur un moelleux tapis persan dont il ne pouvait discerner les motifs.

Mais il savait qu'il était beau.

Le tapis s'éleva en douceur et bientôt prit de la vitesse, le projetant en arrière contre le torse du blond, qui en profita pour le serre contre lui.

"- C'est magique, tu ne trouves pas?" demanda ce dernier.

Harry ne répondit pas, comment le pourrait-il, sa voix le trahirait, et il n'avait pas envie de quitter ces bras...

Pas encore...

Il voulait un peu de cette sécurité...

Juste encore un peu.

Il trouvait un peu étrange de se sentir aussi bien dans les bras de Malfoy, un peu comme si c'était là où il avait toujours voulu être...

_Mais ce n'est qu'une blague idiote_, lui rappela aimablement sa conscience.

Ils volèrent pendant un bon quart d'heure sans qu'aucune parole ne fût prononcée. Puis Draco stabilisa le tapis au dessus du lac et hors de vue des habitants du château.

Harry commençait à se demander ce qui allait se passer lorsqu'une bouche chaude commença à butiner son cou. Il retint à grand peine un gémissement de plaisir et tenta de s'éloigner, mais les bras étaient toujours autour de sa taille, empêchant la moindre fuite.

"- Tu sens bon." lui murmura sensuellement le blond à l'oreille avant de commencer à en mordiller le lobe.

Cette fois, le brun ne put se retenir et gémit doucement tandis que la bouche diabolique le faisait frissonner et éveillait son désir de façon fort malvenue.

"- Mmm... Harry..." gémit le blond.

Ce son mit plusieurs secondes à être interprété par le cerveau de Harry, notamment à cause des exquises sensations que lui procurait la bouche du blond. Mais lorsqu'il réalisa, il se figea, tout désir soudainement enfui.

Il se libéra de l'étreinte de Draco et lui fit face, puis sortit sa baguette et murmura un lumos qui les éclaira tous les deux.

"- Tu savais!" s'exclama-t-il en ne voyant aucune surprise dans les yeux gris.

"- Oui, je le savais." répondit simplement Draco.

"- Franchement, tu es pire que ce que je pensais, Malfoy."

"- Ah bon? Et pourquoi ça? Cette idée de prendre la place de Shîrîne n'est pas de moi que je saches." rétorqua le blond avec un petit sourire amusé.

"- Peut-être, mais tu as poussé le bouchon un peu loin en m'embrassant comme tu l'as fait. "

"- Pourquoi je m'abstiendrais de faire une chose dont j'ai envie depuis longtemps quand j'ai une telle occasion?"

"- Hein?"

Harry était stupéfait... Malfoy avait envie depuis longtemps de lui léchouiller les oreilles et le cou! C'était la meilleure de l'année!

"- Tu as bien compris, Potter, j'ai très envie de t'embrasser, et ce depuis longtemps. Mais ça t'a plu, ne dis pas le contraire." répéta Draco en s'avançant vers lui.

"- Mais... Tu es hétéro!"

"- Je n'ai jamais dit ça. Il ne faut pas écouter tout ce que disent les rumeurs, Potter." se moqua encore le blond en raccourcissant la distance entre eux.

Harry ne put plus rien dire, son cerveau tournait à vide, et ses neurones rendaient l'âme les un après les autres, grillant dans un joyeux désordre alors que ses hormones envahissaient son système nerveux et lui hurlaient de profiter du moment.

Cependant, ce que provoquaient en lui les baisers de Draco, la sensation des ses doigts fins dans ses cheveux, sa langue caressant la sienne, son souffle haletant mêlé au sien...

Tout cela lui rappela à quel point il l'aimait, même s'il venait juste de se l'avouer...

Et il ne voulait pas de sexe sans cette étincelle...

Celle dont on parle souvent et qui fait que l'espace d'un instant, on devient immortel...

Il voulait que Draco l'aime aussi.

Alors il ordonna à ses hormones de se calmer, et se détacha à regret du Serpentard, s'attirant un soupir frustré.

"- Qu'est-ce qui se passe?" demanda ce dernier avec dans ses yeux gris une lueur d'inquiétude mélangée à celle du désir.

"- Je ne veux pas d'une baise vite fait." annonça Harry.

"- Mais qui a dit que je voulais te 'baiser'?"

"- Si ce n'est pas ce que tu allais faire alors qu'est-ce que tu projetais? Me balancer dans le lac?"

"- Non, je ne voulais pas baiser, je voulais te faire l'amour."

"- ..." répondit Harry.

Il ne voyait pourtant rien dans le regard de son compagnon qui indique qu'il se moquait de lui, pas de moquerie, pas de malice... Seulement du désir à l'état brut qu'adoucissait un éclat de tendresse...

"- Je t'aime, Potty, t'avais pas encore compris?" demanda Draco en lui caressant la joue.

Et Harry sut qu'il disait la vérité. Il l'attira à lui d'une pression sur la nuque et scella leurs lèvres pour le plus doux des baiser, et cette fois il se laissa complètement aller, lâchant la bride à son instinct qui lui disait que puisque Draco l'aimait, rien de ce qui allait arriver ne pouvait être mauvais.

Le baiser devint vite brûlant et passionné, leurs dents s'entrechoquaient et leurs langues se battaient en un duel fiévreux, revendiquant une domination, demandant plus. Harry se laissa petit à petit dominer, se livra à ces sensations que, il en était certain, seul Draco pouvait provoquer.

Quelques instants plus tard, il ne sut comment exactement, il se retrouva étendu sur le tapis et vêtu en tout et pour tout d'un boxer qui ne cachait rien de l'état d'excitation dans lequel il se trouvait. Cette idée le fit rougir légèrement mais alors il s'aperçût que le désir de son futur amant était lui aussi bien éveillé et brûlait sa cuisse contre laquelle il frottait langoureusement, lu envoyant des ondes de plaisir, et augmentant le volume sonore de ses gémissements.

Plus rein en cet instant n'avait d'importance, ils ne sentait pas le froid qui pourtant aurait du mordre sa peau avec violence, non, il sentait au contraire qu'un feu ardent avait pris possession de son être, le poussant à demander toujours plus à celui qui nourrissait ce feu.

Bientôt, la bouche du blond quitta la sienne pour aller renouveler ses hommages à son cou, qu'il mordilla avec dévolution, puis descendit plus bas, vers ses tétons dressés qu'il honora de sa langue talentueuse, envoyant dans tout son corps des ondes électriques qui ne firent que l'exciter encore plus. Et tandis que cette bouche descendait encore et encore pour aller sonder son nombril, il sentit les mains de son amant le caresser à travers la fine barrière de tissus qui préservait encore sa pudeur, lui arrachant un cri de surprise qui se transforma vite et grognement de frustration lorsque la main cessa sa douce caresse.

"- Dis moi ce que tu veux, Harry." dit la voix rauque de Draco dans la semi pénombre.

"- Toi." répondit simplement Harry avec une détermination qu'il ne se connaissait pas.

"- Tu m'as déjà. Je suis à toi, corps et âme."

Et d'un geste prompt, le blond lui retira son boxer et se saisit de sa virilité tendue, sur laquelle il imprima un doux mouvement de va et vient qu'il accompagna de sa langue.

_Oh, Seigneur... Mais où a-t-il appris à faire des trucs pareils?_ se demanda le brun en tentant de se retenir de venir trop vite.

Mais il ne voulait pas que ça se passe de cette façon, il voulait Draco en lui, et très vite!

Il le força donc à arrêter ses caresses bien que cela lui coûte, et le fit remonter au niveau de son visage et l'embrassa avec douceur.

"- Je veux que tu me fasses l'amour, et maintenant." murmura-t-il en rougissant.

Il entendit vaguement Draco gémir et un bruit de tissus que l'on déchire et enfin, la peau nue de son amant vint caresser la sienne, son torse pâle que la lumière de la lune voilée rendait presque lumineux, ses jambes fines qui se mêlaient aux siennes, le sexe tendu à l'extrême qui caressait le sien, leur arrachant à tous deux des râles de plaisir alors que leurs yeux se sondaient, se communiquaient le désir et les sentiments qui les animaient.

Le Gryffondor lécha sensuellement les doigts que lui présentait son amant, se délectant de la vue qu'il lui offrait dans le même temps avec ses cheveux ébouriffés et ses roues rosies par la chaleur qui brûlait son corps.

L'autre main du Serpentard était toujours occupée à faire de doux va et viens sur son membre et bientôt il sentit une légère pression alors qu'un doigt humidifié par ses propres soins entrait doucement en lui, le faisait se tendre d'anticipation. Avec dévotion le blond le prépara, détendit son intimité afin que la suite qu'il savait imminente soit moins douloureuse pour lui.

Quant à Harry, il ne pouvait que gémir en laissant vagabonder ses mains sur le dos du blond, traçant des arabesques imaginaires au gré de son plaisir.

Il n'avait jamais pensé que "faire l'amour" soit si bon...

Il n'avait jamais pensé "faire l'amour" avec Draco Malfoy, et pourtant, entre ses cuisses il sentait sa chaleur, en lui il sentait sa présence...

Lorsqu'il fut suffisamment détendu, Draco retira ses doigts et plaça ses jambes au creux de ses coudes de façon à ne pas lui faire mal, puis il entra lentement en lui, et encore une fois Harry put admirer une mosaïque d'émotions sur ce visage que jadis il avait cru si froid. La douleur était là, certes, mais le plaisir la surpassait de très loin, car c'était Draco en lui, et que c'était, au fond, ce qu'il avait toujours voulu...

Ce fut lui qui amorça le premier mouvement, les faisant gémir tus les deux, et puis Draco prit les commandes, leur imprimant un rythme délicieusement lent tout en prenant en otage sa bouche, et tout son corps dans le même temps.

Leurs corps dans la pâleur de la lune qui s'était enfin dévoilée, avaient pris une teinte irréelle, et le froid ne les atteignait pas, ils brûlaient littéralement, projetant leurs souffles brûlant dans la nuit de décembre.

Puis se sentant venir, Harry pressa son compagnon d'aller plus vite, plus fort, de retoucher encore et encore cet endroit de son corps qui lui faisait voir des étoiles, il fut obéi avec complaisance et sentit une main se poser son désir prêt à exploser et il ne lui en fallut pas plus pour exploser entre leurs deux corps unis en lançant un long râle.

Il pouvait à présent mourir heureux, il avait atteint le paradis...

Draco se déversa en lui à son tour et s'écroula sur son corps, le souffle court et le nez au creux de son coup, semblant se repaître de son odeur...

"- Je t'aime." dit Harry simplement.

"- Moi aussi, je t'aime." répondit le blond en le serrant un peu plus fort.

Il les recouvrit tous les deux de leurs épaisses capes d'hiver et ils s'endormirent sous la bienveillante lune qui seule avait assisté à leurs ébats.

* * *

Le soleil qui se levait à l'horizon éveilla Harry, il eut un sourire en constatant que dans son sommeil, Draco ne l'avait pas lâché, et qu'il dormait blotti dans ses bras. 

Il le secoua doucement pour le réveiller, il faudrait bien qu'ils regagnent leurs dortoirs tous les deux...

"- Draco, il faut te réveiller." l'appella-t-il.

"- Mmm... Encore un peu. Fatigué." grogna ce dernier.

"- Je te signale qu'on est dehors, et qu'il faudrait qu'on aille se changer. Tes vêtements sont déchirés en plus."

Cette dernière réflexion eut pour effet immédiat de faire ouvrir les yeux au blond.

"- Oh merde! C'était ma plus belle chemise..." gémit-il misérablement.

"- Plains-toi, c'est toi qui l'a déchirée, tu avait l'air très pressé." le coupa Harry.

Draco lui lança une oeillade lascive.

"- Normal, tu m'avais excité à mort, petit fauve... D'ailleurs, ça te dirait de remettre ça?" fit-il en lui suçotant le cou.

"- Mmmmmmm... Dracoooooooo... Pas... Maintenant... Je préfèrerais dans un lit si ça ne t'ennuie pas."

"- Sans problème, on va dans ma chambre si tu veux."

"- Je crois que je vais d'abord aller prendre une douche, je me sens un peu poisseux."

Ils se rhabillèrent en silence, enfin, façon de dire, si l'on exceptait bien sûr les plaintes de Draco comme quoi sa chemise était foutue et qu'après la fortune qu'elle lui avait coûté, c'était une tragédie...

Et lorsqu'ils furent tous deux décents, Draco pilota le tapis jusqu'à la tour d'astronomie d'où ils avaient décollé quelques heures plus tôt.

Après dix minutes de baisers et d'au revoirs répétés, Harry réussit à se détacher de son amant et regagna le dortoir des Gryffondors sur la pointe des pieds...

S'il avait compté sur le fait que ses amis dorment, il s'était lourdement planté...

Bien réveillés et apparemment inquiets l'attendaient Dean, Seamus et Ron. Ils arboraient tous trois de magnifique cernes dus à une nuit de veille et leur humeur n'était pas au beau fixe elle non plus...

Dès qu'il posa un pied dans la pièce, Harry se sentit comme enserré dans un étau, qui était en fait les bras de Ron.

"- Hey, Ron, qu'est-ce que tu as?" demanda-t-il, encore sur son petit nuage.

"- Merde, Harry, on s'est fait un sang d'encre! T'es resté dehors toute la nuit!" s'exclama le rouquin en le lâchant.

"- Oui, c'est vrai, ça. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, vous vous êtes battus?" demanda Seamus.

"- Euh... Non, pas vraiment."

"- Comment ça, pas vraiment..." fit Dean en prenant un air suspicieux tout en promenant son regard sur sa tenue.

"- Ben... En fait, il savait déjà que c'était moi et... Voilà, quoi."

"- Attends un peu..." intervint Ron en le regardant plus attentivement. "Vous avez fait quoi toute la nuit? Et c'est quoi cette marque rouge dans ton cou?"

Harry se mit à rougir et plaqua immédiatement sa main son la marque coupable.

"- Non, ne me dis pas que tu l'as laissé te faire des choses..." gémis son meilleur ami en prenant un ton suppliant.

"- Euh... " fut tout ce qu'il put répondre.

"- Wow... T'es gay Harry? Ravi de l'apprendre... Malfoy est un bon coup?" demanda Seamus.

"- Seamus! C'est une tragédie! Harry ne peut pas faire des trucs ayant un rapport avec le sexe et la fouine!" l'incendia le rouquin.

"- Que si! Malfoy est un Dieu du sexe d'après la population gay de l'école." dit Dean calmement.

Harry qui tentait jusqu'alors de masquer sa gêne planta sur son camarade un regard incrédule.

"- Tu ne savais pas que Malfoy marchait à voile et à vapeur? Merde, alors! Il est sorti avec quelques garçons en cinquième année, et depuis, plus rien. Mais les petits veinards ont beaucoup raconté ses exploits." reprit Dean.

Le brun réfléchit à toute vitesse...

Draco aimait les hommes et il ne l'avait jamais remarqué... Il était vrai qu'il ne savait que depuis peu ce que cachait sa haine. Cette information, bien que surprenante ne l'était pas tant que cela vu ce qui s'était passé la nuit d'avant.

"- Je ne savais pas." dit-il finalement. " Je vais prendre une douche."

Et il alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bain, où il put à loisir repenser à sa balade merveilleuse parmi les étoiles.

* * *

De son côté, le blond regagnait tranquillement les cachots où il avait sa chambre personnelle de Préfet en Chef. 

Il avait longtemps hésité devant ce plan complètement bancal que lui avait proposé Shîrîne, mais au final, il ne s'était pas révélé si bancal que ça.

Il était heureux de cette amitié entre lui et la Gryffondor, même si à son avis elle aurait eu sa place d'honneur à Serpentard, son esprit étant aussi, sinon plus , retors que le sien...

Un jour elle l'avait trouvé en pleine déprime au bord du lac, il pensait alors à sa sixième année et à toutes ses tentatives infructueuses pour se rapprocher de Harry. Il avait eu beaucoup de mal à l'admettre mais il éprouvait des choses pour ce pauvre con de balafré à la noix... Et étant celui qu'il avait toujours été: un sale môme à qui on ne refuse rien, il avait pensé aisément pouvoir séduire celui qui prenait une certaine place à un certain endroit de sa poitrine (NdA: traduction de langage Malfoyen: celui qu'il aimait de tout son coeur...). Mais il avait lamentablement échoué, toutes ses tentatives avaient été repoussées fermement.

Alors il savait arrêté de le vouloir à tout prix, mais pas de l'aimer.

Et il était devenu encore plus détestable qu'avant, au moins, il s'attirait des regards de sa part. Des regards brûlants de haine, mais tout de même une forme d'attention...

Il avait entendu dire que Harry avait été très déprimé en sortant du coma, et il avait attendu avec impatience de le revoir dans le train... Il l'avait trouvé pâle et amaigri, mais ses incroyables yeux verts s'étaient plantés dans les siens et il y avait vu la vie, ténue et faible, mais elle y était. Il avait ouvert la bouche pour le salué, mais seules des insultes étaient sorties, et la lueur de vie avait rayonné...

Depuis ce jour il avait employé toute son énergie à faire revenir la vie dans ces yeux-là.

Mais c'était sans compter Shîrîne...

Il la connaissait assez bien, mieux que toute l'école réunie, puisqu'il l'avait connue alors qu'elle débarquait en Angleterre, envoyée par son pays pour aider l'Ordre du Phoenix à ramener la paix dans le monde sorcier.

Il venait à peine de faire ses preuves en tant que soldat pour le camp du "bien" lorsqu'on lui avait donné comme mission d'accueillir cette jeune fille fraîchement arrivée d'Espagne. Il avait failli rire quand elle lui avait dit être un maître en arts martiaux, mais ils avaient été pris à partie par des Mangemorts et il n'avait plus du tout eu envie de rire après avoir vu ce qu'elle avait fait d'eux... Elle les avait tout bonnement massacrés à mains nues!

Depuis ce jour, il l'avait toujours prise au sérieux, et quand elle était venue lui tirer les vers du nez en début de septième année, il lui avait fait confiance... Ce qui au bout du compte lui avait réussi.

Elle avait imaginé ce plan et avait même fait appel à une "amie" (d'après ses dires) afin de voiler la lune le temps qu'il piège Harry dans les airs...

Et ça avait fonctionné...

Il avait réussi à avouer ses sentiments à Harry...

Et Harry lui avait dit ressentir la même chose.

Et ils avaient fait l'amour...

Draco était sur un petit nuage.

"- Hey, beau blond, t'as l'air en forme." l'interpelle une voix qu'il connaissait bien.

Devant la porte de sa chambre l'attendait Shîrîne. Elle était négligemment appuyée contre le mur de pierres et jouait avec la longue natte qui retenait sa chevelure neigeuse. Comme à son habitude elle s'était habillée de façon on ne peut plus sexy, une jupe noire et audacieusement fendue jusqu'en haut de la cuisse laissant voir qu'elle avait préféré des bas à des collants, et un pull très moulant de même couleur. Elle disait souvent que les gens oubliaient de lui parler lorsqu'ils la voyaient ainsi, et cela faisait son affaire, car elle n'aimait pas parler avec les gens...

"- Shîrîne!" s'exclama-t-il joyeusement.

"- Je vois que tu vas mieux."

"- Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point ma belle..."

"- J'en conclus à ta mine réjouie que Harry ne t'a pas jeté hier soir."

"- Non, c'était même plutôt l'inverse." rétorqua-t-il en bombant du torse.

"- Ne me dis pas que..."

"- Oh que si. Et si j'avais su, j'aurais essayé bien avant."

La jeune fille allait parler, mais sa bouche n'émit aucun son tandis que son regard se fixait sur un point situé juste derrière Draco. Pris d'un mauvais pressentiment, celui-ci se retourna pour voir un Harry Potter figé, avec dans ses yeux couleur espoir de la douleur.

Cette lueur fut remplacée très vite par celle de la colère.

"- Espèce d'enfoiré! J'y ai cru, tu sais, et toi tu voulais juste ma sauter, pas vrai? J'ai refusé d'écouter les autres, j'étais venu pour te voir, mais visiblement, tu avais d'autre projets." cracha le Survivant.

"- Harry, attends, ce n'est pas ce que..."

"- Je ne veux rien entendre! Ne cherches plus à me parler, c'est tout ce que je demande." coupa encore Harry, puis en s'adressant à la jeune fille: " Tu me déçois, Shîrîne... Je croyais que toi au moins tu ne me mentirais pas."

Et il rebroussa chemin vers le domaine des Gryffondor.

Et Draco sentit son coeur s'arrêter... Parce qu'il venait de voir mourir la lueur de vie dans les yeux de Harry.

"- Putain, Dray!" s'exclama Shîrîne, ce qui le fit sursauter.

"- Quoi?"

"- Tu oses demander? Tu ne lui as même pas parlé hier soir, pas vrai? Tu l'as sauté comme ça."

"- Je lui ai dit que je l'aimais." se défendit le blond.

"- Ca ne suffit pas! Viens."

Elle lui saisit le poignet et le traîna à travers le château jusqu'à la tour des rouges et or. Elle prononça le mot de passe et le propulsa dans la salle commune sous les regards interdits de tous ses occupants. Elle scanna la pièce à la recherche de Harry, et ne le voyant pas en bas, elle reprit le bras de Draco et le traîna jusqu'au dortoir des garçons de septième année.

Draco eut à peine le temps de se dire que les Gryffondors n'étaient pas doués pour le rangement que les réflexions scandalisées l'accueillirent.

"- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici, la fouine?" demanda Ron en le regardant comme s'il était un déchet.

"- Ta gueule, Ron!" claqua la voix de la jeune fille qui l'accompagnait.

Elle regarda tout autour d'elle, remarquant que l'un des lits était occupé, et que les rideaux étaient à moitié tirés.

"- Sortez." ordonna-t-elle froidement à tous les occupants du dortoir.

Sans se faire prier Dean et Seamus sortirent, et elle dut lancer un regard plus méchant pour que le rouquin s'en aille à son tour.

Une fois la pièce vide, elle se dirigea vers le lit sur lequel était Harry en tractant toujours le Serpentard, et d'un coup sec ouvrit le rideau, faisant se redresser son occupant d'un bond.

"- Salut, Harry." dit-elle avec un sourire moqueur.

"- Qu'est-ce que vous fichez ici? Je vous croyais en train de rigoler en repensant à la façon dont vous m'avez berné." répondit le brun avec amertume.

"- Tu veux bien que je te dises tout?" demanda la jeune fille en poussant Draco sur le lit près de Harry.

Ce dernier croisa les bras et acquiesça vaguement, comme s'il ne pensait pas pouvoir être convaincu.

"- Bien. Draco t'aime et j'ai voulu l'aider à te conquérir, alors j'ai pensé à te rendre jaloux en te faisant croire qu'il se servait de son tapis volant pour les séduire, bien sûr ces filles n'ont jamais posé une fesse sur le tapis, elles ont simplement fait courir la rumeur que j'avais pris soin de lancer, certaines en ont un peu rajouté pour se faise mousser, mais bon, ça n'a fait qu'accélérer les choses. Je suis assez fière de moi sur ce coup-là. Mais ce pauvre con a oublié une partie de ce qu'il devait faire..."

"- Et quoi?" s'enquit Harry, peu convaincu.

"- Il devait parler avec toi, rien d'autre." répondit-elle en regardant le blond d'un air furieux.

Harry le regarda aussi, il avait les yeux baissés et observait ses ongles comme si c'était la chose la plus intéressante qu'il eut jamais vue...

"- C'est vrai?" demanda-il d'un ton ou transparaissait une certaine méfiance.

"- Oui, mais je n'ai pas pu résister." souffla piteusement Draco.

"- Résister à quoi? A l'envie de me faire du mal? C'est gagné en tout cas, je crois bien que je n'ai jamais eu aussi mal, pas même quand j'ai encaissé un doloris de la part de Voldemort." cracha le brun.

"- Je ne voulais pas te faire souffrir, je voulais te faire du bien au contraire."

Harry sentit dans sa façon de parler une certaine sincérité... Il se demanda s'il ne s'était pas emporté un peu vite...

"- Je crois que je ne suis pas très doué en amour, on se demande bien pourquoi." reprit Draco avec un petit sourire sans joie.

Le Gryffondor se sentit fléchir malgré lui.

"- Bah, tu n'es qu'un petit con snobinard, après tout, comment t'en vouloir?"

Draco se décida enfin à regarder le visage de son amant, il n'y vit plus aucune trace de colère, ce qui le soulagea... Il n'avait jamais vraiment pensé tomber amoureux avant, enfin, avant Harry, et s'il avait su qu'il s'éprendrait d'un héro, il aurait cherché dans les romans à l'eau de rose de sa mère le moyen idéal pour déclarer sa flamme. Il se sentait un peu mal d'être passé à l'acte tout de suite.

"- Je crois qu'il faudrait qu'on parle vraiment..." dit-il doucement en baissant à nouveau les yeux vers ses mains qui ne semblaient pas vouloir cesser de trembler.

"- On a tout le temps." fit la voix de Harry près de son oreille.

Draco n'osait pas le regarder, car il savait que s'il le faisait, il se jetterait sur lui encore une fois.

Une main lui fit relever la tête et une bouche brûlante se posa sur la sienne...

Et toute volonté de discuter s'envola, en même temps que ses vêtements...

Ils ne remarquèrent pas que la porte se refermait silencieusement, et n'entendirent pas le cri de douleur de Dean Thomas lorsque Shîrîne lui déboîta l'épaule alors qu'il tentait d'entrer dans son dortoir...

Ils se donnèrent l'un à l'autre avec passion et douceur, tandis qu'au dehors la neige recommençait à tomber...

* * *

Le couple que formaient Harry et Draco surprit beaucoup de monde, mais personne ne s'opposa à leur bonheur. Ce qui importait aux gens, c'était que Harry ait enfin trouvé la paix en son coeur... Et le fait que Draco Malfoy y ait contribué n'était au fond pas si surprenant... 

Car leurs sentiments à l'égard l'un de l'autre avaient toujours été bien trop à fleur de peau pour être une juste haine...

La jeune Shîrîne regagna son pays au lendemain de Noël, elle devait revoir sa famille et avec un grand sourire elle dit adieu à Draco et à Harry, en leur confiant qu'à présent sa mission était achevée. Ils ne comprirent pas très bien mais avec cette fille rien n'était jamais clair. Draco s'était même demandé si elle ne lui avait as offert ce tapis volant en ayant déjà ce plan en tête, mais déjà Harry lui proposait d'aller faire un tout avec, alors il haussa les épaules en se disant qu'au fond, seul le résultat était important, et qu'il avait une lueur à allumer dans les yeux de son amant...

Une lueur de désir, cette fois...

**FIN**

* * *

Ce petit OS mérite-t-il un commentaire ? 

A très bientôt pour de nouvelles petites histoires...

Je vous aime.

Bady


End file.
